


Surprise

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	Surprise

You hear your boyfriend turn the lock behind the doors, finally opening it after you knocked.

“What are you doing here?” Jackson asks in shock, opening the door wider so you can come in.

“Surprise!” You give him a quick kiss before you enter his studio. “Jaebeom sent me. He said you’ve been in here the whole day and won’t let anyone in. He figured you would let _me_ in.”

“I thought he would do this.” Jackson sighs as he sits back on his computer chair. “He’s worried about nothing. I’m fine.”

“Are you really trying to lie to me right now?” You raise your eyebrow at him. “You, out of all people know, that I can read you like a book. Now, spill.”

Jackson sighs, knowing you were right. He rubs his face in exasperation before telling you what had been bothering him. He had been trying to write lyrics all day but had come up short. He was having writer’s block.

“You should’ve gone outside then.” You scold him. “Seeing anything but this four walls would’ve given you inspiration.”

“You’re the only thing that gives me inspiration.” Jackson mumbles out and you smile.

“Then you should’ve called me earlier.” You stand before your hands goes to the buckle of your coat. “I would’ve given you the inspiration you needed right away.”

You unclasp the buckle before letting your coat fall open, revealing your body in nothing but his favourite lingerie. Jackson rakes his eyes up and down your body, gulping as he watches you slide the coat off and fling it to the couch.

You turn around to give him a view of your ass, as you bend over to remove your heels and your thigh high stockings. You walk closer to him, delivering a searing kiss to his lips. Jackson’s hands run up your outer thigh before settling on your hips, trying to guide you to straddle him.

“Not yet, baby.” You scold him lightly. “You’re still overdressed.”

You stand and so does Jackson, removing his jacket to fling it where your coat was. He quickly pulls off his shirt along with his pants and boxers leaving him in all his naked glory. Once he’s tossed his clothes away, he sauntered over to you and grabs your waist.

“Your turn, babe.” He smirks.

You quickly follow suit, discarding your bra and underwear. Jackson doesn’t waste any time, due to his frustration and he quickly runs his fingers in between your folds.

“Already so wet for me.” Jackson teases and you moan. Your body responds a lot faster than you’d like because it’s been awhile since he’s touched you like this.

“It’s your fault.” You whine, pushing him back to sit on the chair, gripping his wrist in place so he doesn’t think of stopping his fingers’ work. You straddle his lap and he takes the opportunity push two fingers in to your entrance.

Jackson scissors his fingers expertly, stretching you out for him. You move your lips to mark his neck, trying to keep your moans at bay. Jackson doesn’t like that, so he pushes his fingers back in and grazes your g-spot, making you scream his name in pleasure.

“Please, just fuck me already.” You plead in between and moans just the way you know he likes. Jackson caves in and pulls his fingers out before letting you grab his member to align with your entrance.

You whimper as soon as his tip is in, and take a deep breath before your cavern swallows him whole, filling you to the hilt. You both moan out in pleasure and take a few moments to relish the feeling.

Jackson eventually grips your thighs, signalling you to move and you do so. You start bouncing yourself up and down on his lap, your ass hitting his thighs each time, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing in the studio. You lean your head back and Jackson takes this opportunity to envelop your breast in his mouth.

A mantra of his name fills the air as he nips and sucks on your erect peaks. Jackson starts to want more, moving his hands to grip your ass, maneuvering you at the pace that he wants. He shifts slightly in the chair and immediately pinpoints your spot, hitting it as hard and fast as he could.

Your moans are unstoppable at this point as you feel the coil inside about to snap. Jackson can tell you’re close with the way you’re clenching around him so he starts delivering slaps to your ass to get you there.

“Oh fuck, Jackson! I’m so close! Fuck!” You wrap your arms around his neck to bring yourself even closer to him, your tits right in his face. He delivers a smack timed perfectly with a particularly hard thrust and a bite on your shoulder, and you’re done for.

Your orgasm rips strongly through you and you scream out, tilting your head back and seeing stars. Everything is warm as you writhe in his grasp, riding out your high. Jackson doesn’t let you recover, trying to chase his release as he pistons in and out of you at an alarming rate.

His grip on your hips tightens letting you know he’s close, so you will yourself to bring your head back so you could face him. You lean in close to his ear, licking the shell and nipping his lobe.

“Cum for me, daddy,” You purr in your sultriest voice. “Pretty me up with your cum.”

“Holy shit!” He curses as his eyes roll to the back of his head before he cums hard, painting your walls with his release. His motions didn’t slow and it sends you over the edge for the second time tonight. You milk him dry as you cum and he finally starts to slow down.

You lean your forehead on his as you both start to calm down from your high, holding each other close. Jackson’s lips meets yours for a languid kiss.

“What the fuck was that?” He laughs breathlessly. “Who are you? Where did you come from? Why have you been hiding this from me?”

“Well, I did tell you I had a surprise for you.” You wink at him.

“You should come and surprise me more often.”


End file.
